


Tracking a Rose

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempted Rape, Captives badly treated, F/M, telepathic violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: The Doctor desperately searches for Rose who has been captured by slave traders looking for time travellers.  Are they really drawing the Doctor into a trap?  He enlists Jack’s help to get Rose back only to find himself stripped in front of slave traders and fondled by a telepath bent on destroying his mind. Can the Doctor get them out of this one?





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood hunched over the TARDIS console, gaunt and hollow eyed. His hands trembled and a recently developed tic regularly spasmed his left cheek. He couldn’t remember when he’d last slept or eaten. Rose, his pink and yellow girl and the most precious person in his life, was lost to slave traders who had grabbed her when she had wandered off at a market on a planet they had visited. He had spent two Earth standard weeks tracking them with no success. Always a step ahead of him despite the beings he had terrorized for any scrap of information, rumour or gossip on where the flesh traders had gone. By now they must know they were being pursued.

The TARDIS was concerned about him. She was just as determined to find Rose but she knew he had to sleep and eat and until he did he would continue to miss details and potential connections. She released sleeping gas into the console room. Once she knew which way he would fall she materialized a mattress under him. His head hit a pillow and then she thoughtfully materialized a blanket over him. The TARDIS didn’t care how enraged he would be when he woke. She hoped to have something, anything useful to help him find Rose by then.

In his dreams the Doctor saw Rose calling for him, wondering why he hadn’t come for her, worried he had abandoned her. He’d tried to find her by tracking her Artron energy emitting key but there had been no key signature to track. He’d dialed up the sensitivity of the tracker hoping to zero in on the Artron energy Rose had absorbed. Either she was not yet sufficiently saturated with the unique energy, or worse, she was too far away. The fact he couldn’t find the key signature meant someone had already found it, knew it was emitting Artron energy and must have used a dampener to mask the signal. That meant they would know Rose was a time traveller and that their pursuer was too. While they wouldn’t necessarily know it was a Time Lord in pursuit, they might suspect it. Artron energy signatures only came from very advanced species capable of accessing the vortex. That in turn fuelled his fear they might be aggressive with Rose to find out who was following them. There was another reason to be wary. Anyone who could dampen Artron energy could dampen a Time Lord’s ability to regenerate. 

As he dreamed of her his mind called for her, “Rose, Rose where are you? Please Rose tell me where you are so I can come get you.” 

“Doctor, I can hear you but I don’t know where I am. They took me to a planet in another system. It has two moons and purple grass and the highest mountains I’ve ever seen. They’re coming for me. Please hurry!”

The Doctor woke with a start. He sprang to his feet noting the mattress but he couldn’t be angry with the TARDIS because without the induced sleep he would never have heard Rose and he suspected what he heard from her was not just the desire of his subconscious mind. Quickly pulling the monitor around he saw the TARDIS had prepared him a peanut butter and banana sandwich with hot tea. She had also identified planetary candidates that met the characteristics identified in her Time Lord’s mind.

“Thanks old girl,” he conveyed while scarfing down his sandwich, “but I think we should expand search parameters to any planetary satellites that meet the criteria.”

Another sandwich appeared while the Doctor gulped his tea. He was sure he was within appropriate parameters for the search, taking into consideration the radius a sophisticated ship could travel in a two week period. But the two planets the TARDIS had identified didn’t seem likely candidates although they met the criteria and Rose had said she was on a planet. The Doctor knew this section of space and these two planets and he knew they heavily policed and screened anyone seeking to orbit let alone land. One by one he hacked into their planetary systems to see if he could find any evidence of visitors. All he found were routine supply ships known to local authorities. 

The TARDIS chimed that she had 3 other candidates further to his request. One was a habitable moon and two were large asteroids that had been pulled into planetary orbit. They all had atmospheres and met the criteria. He studied them. Of the three candidates one of them seemed unlikely as Rose would not have been able to see two moons from the surface. The other two were more likely candidates and the one he favoured fell into the category of ‘lawless frontier’ and was most likely to appeal to unsavoury elements plus it was the one he had heard rumours about from those he had harried in his search for Rose. He strengthened the TARDIS shields to ensure her Artron signature would not be detectable and then moved her just close enough to run scans. He identified the space vehicles on the asteroid zeroing in on one that was using a localized dampening field.

“I’m coming for you Rose. You hold on for me you brave girl,” the Doctor thought as he turned and ran out of the console room. He had slept and eaten and now he wanted a quick shower and change of clothes before he took the TARDIS to their destination. 

The Doctor slipped his ship into an inconspicuous spot above the asteroid where he could avoid collisions with incoming craft and monitor coded transmissions. They revealed that auction organizers were sending invitations to come and buy stock. Thank Rassilon he wasn’t too late! Satisfied his TARDIS was shielded against detection he placed subcutaneous field generators under his skin in several locations. They would not dampen his Artron energy emissions so much as fool detectors. Then he called Jack Harkness.

“Jack?” the Doctor asked.

“Hey Doc, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Jack, we’re in a spot of trouble. Rose was taken by slave traders,” the Doctor conveyed urgently.

Jack snapped to mental attention and he crisply replied, “Where and when do ya need me Doc?” 

The Doctor sighed in relief briefing him on what had happened. Then he gave Jack the location coordinates and the codes so he could register for the auction. 

“Now Jack before you agree to this,” the Doctor said, “part of the plan involves you being the decoy because you will read positive for Artron energy from your time in the vortex. Because I’ll be shielding my Artron signature, they’ll probably detain you hoping to get you and your means of time travel so they can sell you both. I doubt Rose told them about the TARDIS but ...they may have coerced her.” The Doctor paused breathing in to focus himself. They both knew he meant they might have tortured her but he couldn’t afford to think about that right now or he would go mad.

“Anyhow if they don’t know about the TARDIS I’d like to keep it that way so if you have to you could try bluffing them that the Artron signature results from the vortex manipulator. Oh and keep your eyes peeled for the ship with the Artron dampeners and destroy them if you can. If I get in trouble those dampeners can prevent me from regenerating. Once I buy Rose I’ll get the TARDIS and pick you up and then the old girl generates a percussion wave to knock them all out and we get the authorities to pick them up. You still in?”

Jack hesitated and the Doctor’s hearts sank.

“Jeez Doc, if I’m a decoy for you does that mean I get to wear the coat and cozy up to Rose?” he teased.

The Doctor groaned running his hand down his face as Jack laughed.

“Seriously though, you know I’ll come but I think we should make a slight change in the plan,” Jack urged with quiet intensity. 

The Doctor knew there were few better at tactical planning than Jack Harkness and he was more than happy to hear his advice.

“Brilliant, go on then. Let’s hear it,” the Doctor urged.

“Before we go in I think you should dampen my Artron signature too. They’ll assume if you’ve found them you’ll come with your signature disguised. They’re going to scan everyone on the way in for weapons and Artron signatures. If mine is blocked it might buy me some time to find the dampeners or create a diversion if we need it.”

“Yea ok, makes sense,” the Doctor replied.

“Doc let’s go get Rosie. I don’t want her in their hands one minute longer if we can help it.”

“Me too Jack, me too,” the Doctor replied. “I’ll have a loaded credit stick ready for you in the event you’re the one who has to buy her back. We’ll both have a vortex manipulator so whoever gets Rose leaves immediately for the TARDIS.”

Jack knew what he really meant was in case he was killed and couldn’t regenerate and he shivered at the thought.

They discussed final details of timing and approach and the plan was ready. Jack promised to join him on the TARDIS as soon as he received confirmation to attend the auction.

The Doctor had showered but hadn’t shaved. Because he had to look the part of a shifty slave dealer he didn’t wear his beloved pinstripe suit in favour of jeans and a jumper but he had no intentions of leaving the coat behind. When Jack had arrived in the TARDIS the Doctor had adjusted both Jack’s vortex manipulator and the one he had cobbled together for himself so they would only work for four jumps. In the event they were forced to give them up the last thing he wanted was flesh dealers marauding through time and space for merchandise. Since they needed them to get back to the TARDIS the parts of a third vortex manipulator were buried deep in a trans dimensional pocket of his coat. As an extra precaution he had wrapped a perception filter around all of them. He had also rummaged through one of the on-board storage lockers and stuffed his coat with a number of weapons all of which he disabled but they looked impressive and would be expected. The Doctor’s confirmation to attend the auction was based on a colourful but largely verifiable back story so he wasn’t worried about it being exposed. Then he placed his psychic paper and sonic in his breast pocket and he was ready. 

“I’m off old girl. Stay safe. I’m bringing Rose back.” The TARDIS hummed her best wishes as the Doctor jumped to the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor faces off with a telepath who seeks to destroy his mind.

Jack had jumped to the asteroid ahead of the Doctor and was no where to be seen. The double moons made it bright on the asteroid so the Doctor slipped on his sunglasses making it easier for him to assess the scene. In the distance he saw enormous rock shards that would easily meet Rose’s description of tall mountains and he could see the purple grass as well. Around him it was mostly dirt and rock with a few scrubby trees but the event up ahead appeared to include a stage and a semi circle of tents with an opening where buyers were scanned before being allowed into the circle. He looked to the left and was pleased to see a few more ships had landed but most participants had transmatted to the surface of the asteroid. This meant Jack would have a bit more cover while trying to eliminate the Artron dampeners but they wouldn’t draw attention as they had arrived in the same fashion as most of the others. 

The next hurdle was the scan. The Doctor tended to stand out in a crowd but he could see he fit in with the look of the others and he easily adjusted his demeanour to match theirs, one that was not unusual for flesh traders. It said mind your own business. I don’t want to know you.

While waiting his turn he assessed the scans as rudimentary and the hired muscle as slipshod and not particularly attentive but he also saw they were monitoring for Artron energy. When his turn came he stepped up saying nothing and started unloading his weapons. They asked for his confirmation number and he produced the sonic showing them the number he had put there.

“What else does this thing do?” one of them grunted.

“Credit transfers,” the Doctor replied. He was waved towards the scanner which he passed through without incident. Then came the Artron scan. It flickered and then stopped.

“Stupid piece of junk,” complained the gorilla that was in charge, “it’s been acting up. Did the same thing with another buyer.” He slapped it a few times and waved the Doctor through. As he walked away the scanner started up again but he wasn’t called back.

The Doctor entered the circle where the auction would take place and walked the perimeter wanting to see what the tents were all about. He didn’t find much and assumed they were for holding the unfortunates slated for auction. He found a nondescript and largely shadowed spot, turned up his coat collar and settled in to wait and watch. More buyers arrived and the Doctor reached the conclusion that they were retailers, not purchasing for personal use but intending to sell on. This gave him an important clue about how he should bid. Retailers followed the universal constant - buy low, sell high. The sellers were the wholesalers and judging by what he had seen so far these wholesalers were at the bottom of the food chain. They were all scum he grimly concluded. The Doctor abhorred slavery.

As he stood in the shadows he felt a tickle in his mind and filled his surface thoughts with observations about fellow bidders, his hopes for the auction, what he was looking for, who might be his competition. His real thoughts he kept firmly shielded. He felt the presence withdraw after a few minutes and blew out a breath in relief. He had heard that wholesalers sometimes employed telepaths to get the inside track on buyers, hoping to use the information to get higher bids. He knew of no telepaths who could delve deep from a distance. That required touch but he resolved to stay wary. His eyes skated around the crowd that had increased to about 40 bidders noticing a rather attractive woman, tall and dressed provocatively. She stood out from the crowd and she was staring right at him. The Doctor’s eyes skimmed past her and continued on when he spotted Jack who must have made it back inside the circle. Jack kept his eyes down moving around the circle towards the Doctor but the Doctor caught his subtle nod. Eventually Jack reached the Doctor’s position having stopped several times and backtracked feigning interest in the tents. He stood apart from the Doctor but leaned against the wall with his back to him. 

“Success?” the Doctor murmured.

“Yep,” Jack replied, “what’s up with the beauty staring at you?” Jack had his arms crossed, his head down and was leaning against the wall. To the casual observer, he might have been taking a nap.

“Telepath,” the Doctor whispered with his head down, his arms crossed, upper shoulders leaning against the wall and one leg casually bent at the knee. He was the picture of nonchalance.

“Problem?” Jack asked.

“Maybe with Rose,” the Doctor replied.

Jack slowly straightened and pushed off the wall to make another reconnoiter and check out this telepath. He had received psychic training and employed it knowing he had to police his thoughts.

The bidders could hear the steps of the merchandise being separated by lot and placed in the tents and their buzz of anticipation increased as they moved together towards the centre of the circle in front of the stage. The Doctor stayed put against the wall. The woman did too most likely so she could continue assessing the buyers as they bid. Jack moved with the crowd.

The first lot came onto the stage and the auction began. It infuriated both the Doctor and Jack that the lot included a child who did not know who she was with and was clearly bewildered and afraid. The Doctor knew they would be returned to their homes by the authorities and that their buyers weren’t getting off the asteroid so he didn’t bid. The telepath had moved closer to him no doubt hoping a closer proximity would serve her purposes. It reminded him he needed to control his emotions. Two other groups went up for auction. He bid on one long enough to look the part before he let himself be defeated. 

Then she came into view shuffling onto the stage. The Doctor’s hearts seized. She had been cleaned up but there was no hiding the bruises and cuts. She was shackled at the hands. She might as well be naked. She’d been forced to wear her bra and knickers. Clearly she was drugged judging by her listless heavy lidded look. They’d drugged his Rose because it had been the only way to make her cooperate. But the indignities were just beginning. She was accompanied by a tall muscled male wearing nothing but skimpy briefs. A whistle blew and the male moved towards Rose taking her shoulders and turning her so her back was to him. He pressed his hand on her back so she would bend down placing her forearms on the seat of the chair that had been left on the stage. Then he kicked one of her feet outward so she would widen her stance and grabbed her hips, yanking her closer and fumbled with her knickers pulling them over her bum preparing to mount her. The crowd cheered their encouragement. The Doctor’s rage could not be contained and he erupted in a roar.

“STOP!” 

“Oh crap,” thought Jack moving through the crowd seeking higher ground. 

The audience stilled at the Doctor’s outburst and turned to look at him.

“I intend to buy her and do not want her spoiled. Stop the male!”

The telepath signalled the goons and the Doctor was grabbed and dragged on stage.  
He was stripped of his coat and jumper leaving him naked save his jeans and plimsolls.

“Doctor?” Rose asked blinking in confusion, “is that you?” she whispered.

“Yes Rose it’s me. Thank Rassilon I’ve finally found you. I’m so sorry it took so long Rose but I’ve come to take you home luv,” the Doctor softly reassured her.

Rose struggled to keep her eyes focused as fat tears filled her eyes. “Home with you Doctor?”

“Yes Rose, home with me forever,” the Doctor assured,

Rose nodded swaying slightly as she murmured, “Forever, a moment can be forever.”

The Doctor frowned wondering what she meant but found himself quickly diverted.

The telepath sauntered on stage moving with supreme confidence utterly certain she had the upper hand. She dismissed Rose with a glance and swept towards the Doctor, unbuckled his jeans and slid them down exposing him to the crowd while she fondled him. Despite her drugged state Rose cried out her fury that the witch was humiliating her Doctor. Both her and Jack couldn’t help but notice that Time Lords were certainly all around impressive.

The telepath addressed the crowd, “What we have here is a telepath and a time traveller meaning the price for this lot has gone up considerably.” She continued to fondle him and the thugs holding both his arms tightened their hold. 

“As you can see while he is notably equipped apparently crowds limit his ability to perform.” Laughter rolled through the crowd. 

When quiet returned, the Doctor snorted in reply, “Not crowds, it’s you. Your skills are weak and you smell. She, is a Queen compared to you,” the Doctor snarled cocking his head towards Rose.

The telepath had to wait for the second wave of laughter to die down. She turned towards the crowd and announced, “I will now enter his mind and disable his ability to harm the winning bidder with his telepathy.”

“Leave him alone you witch!” Rose screamed falling on her knees from her drugged dizziness and pulling the Doctor’s discarded coat into her arms covering her nakedness and drawing in a breath so his scent filled her. The Doctor turned to her meeting her tear filled eyes with quiet assurance.

“My sweet girl, what did she do to you?”

The Doctor turned to the telepath. “Did you enter her mind without permission?” 

“Yes and I’m about to do the same with you. Sorry but you won’t be a telepath when I’m done. In fact you’ll be nothing more than an obedient servant,” she snickered.

The Doctor looked at her and laughed. “Good luck with that!” He then lowered his head to offer her access to his mind.

The telepath hesitated slightly at the sudden storm in his eyes but then resolved to destroy his mind.

While she assaulted his shields he planted hypnotic suggestions in her mind, subtle but powerful and cloaked against her awareness. The Doctor encouraged her focus away from what he was doing by projecting images of subtle cracks in his shields. Meanwhile she unknowingly responded to his plants tucking him back in his jeans and zipping him up moving her fingers back to his temples with a glassy-eyed stare.

The crowd was mesmerized watching events on the stage. Jack had spied a tower with a platform that was a lookout of some sort and equipped to provide lighting probably used during night auctions when the moons were not full. With everyone’s attention on the stage he easily made it up the tower and got the weapons out that he had snuck through the scanners. 

The Doctor’s second planted suggestion took hold and with her fingers still locked to his temples the telepath ordered the two goons to loosen their hold on him and leave the stage. They found it odd but figured the scary bitch was showing off and they were used to obeying orders anyway so they left. The Doctor wiggled his fingers at Rose and she came forward in his coat and carrying his jumper. She put her hand in his and he squeezed it. From his elevated perch, armed to the teeth, Jack chuckled. No question the Doctor was in charge. This was going to be fun and very satisfying to see this crowd of pond scum locked up.

The Doctor lowered his shields and whispered in the telepath’s mind, “Come on in. Ever played with a Time Lord before?

The telepath gasped seeking to withdraw but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to share painful realities and test the Doctor in a way he really doesn’t like.

Her mind was flooded with centuries of history from across time and space. Images of vast swaths of desolation streamed ever more rapidly into her brain. Daleks, Cybermen, horrifying images of war, depravity, torture, the rise and fall of empires and civilizations and striding through it all was the Doctor and she whimpered in fear of him. Who was this ancient being of such power? The Doctor flooded her mind until she was overwhelmed and slumped against him. He could have destroyed her mind but he would never do that. He had planted suggestions in her mind but he had not intruded into her thoughts. All he had done was allow her what she wanted - access to his mind until she couldn’t take it anymore. She would recover and when she did she might realize the kindness he had granted her. 

As she slipped down to the stage she looked at Rose and croaked, “He loves you beyond measure.” And then she passed out.

All hell broke loose. Auction authorities ran towards the stage. The Doctor looked up at Jack who gave him the thumbs up. Grabbing Rose to him and using the vortex manipulator, which had escaped detection thanks to the perception filter, they jumped to the TARDIS where he gently sat Rose on the console bench kissing the top of her head. 

“You’re home Rose. You’re safe now,” the Doctor softly murmured in her ear. 

She was still groggy but she knew where she was and sighed in relief. The Doctor ran to the console pressing buttons and making preparations. 

On the asteroid Jack watched the pandemonium below. Bidders frantic because their transmatters were not working thanks to him. The slave traders didn’t know their Artron energy dampeners could also impede transmatters too. He had reprogrammed them to great effect judging by the rising panic. Many were crowding towards the exits but a few well placed shots of warning kept them herded in the circle. Quietly he moved down the tower to get himself in a place where the Doctor could safely pick him up and emit the percussion wave. On the way he noted the auction organizers leaving their posts and heading to their ships.

“Doctor, better hurry,” he muttered.

Zeroing in on Jack’s vortex manipulator the Doctor materialized his ship around Jack. 

“Doc, the scumbags are running for their ships!”

“Not for long,” the Doctor snarled, “oh and the authorities are on the way. Here we go!.” He started the percussion wave rolling over the asteroid.

Flinging open the TARDIS door Jack saw everyone on the ground and a ship attempting to escape the asteroid’s atmosphere. He looked over towards the console and saw the Doctor was already tracking it and sharing the data with authorities who were more than eager to deal harshly with those who had stolen their citizens.

“Thanks Jack. I didn’t know what to do when I couldn’t find Rose. Your help, well I’d have lost Rose.” He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder to emphasize his gratitude and friendship.

“You know that you and Rose are family right?” Jack said his voice vehement. “That means whatever you need Doc. Anything for family. Take that to the bank.” He threw his arm around the Doctor giving him a hug which the Doctor returned.

They both looked at Rose asleep on the console bench. 

“I don’t know what they did to her Jack,” the Doctor whispered, his agony for Rose apparent on his face. 

Jack. rubbed the Doctor’s back in empathy. He couldn’t bear to think of it either. “You know she’s been under sustained stress and hasn’t had much sleep I bet. Why don’t you put her to bed and meet me in the library. We need a drink. The authorities won’t be here for a couple of hours and I have a few ideas that might help you with Rose.”

Nodding slowly, his worry apparent in every feature, the Doctor lifted Rose with gentle care and took her to her room sick with dread imagining what probably happened to her. To his surprise he found the TARDIS had significantly expanded and enhanced Rose’s quarters including the ensuite.

With Rose still in his arms he shook his head sadly. “I know what you’re trying to do old girl. You want her to know how important she is to us and I’m not at all against that but can you change it back? I think it would be better for her to wake to familiar surroundings for the moment.” 

The TARDIS chimed sadly and the Doctor watched the room morph back to what it was. He thanked his ship and placed Rose reverently on her bed asking his ship to alert him if she stirred. After covering her and tucking her in, he went to join Jack.

Jack had poured two hefty glasses of whiskey, and pulled two leather club chairs in front of the fireplace where the TARDIS had set a cheery fire to burn. Plopping into his chair and throwing one long leg to dangle over the arm, the Doctor grabbed the drink Jack offered.

“How is she Doc?” Jack asked clearly concerned for his friends.

“Physically nothing too threatening but not all trauma shows physically,” the Doctor replied staring blankly into the fire.

“Yeah, but listen to me ok?” Jack demanded and the Doctor looked at his friend with earnest interest.

“Doc, sometimes I think that Rose is tougher than both of us combined. She doesn’t give up and she will never give up on you. We don’t know what’s happened to her but if it’s bad you’re going to be a big part of making her better. So I want you to think about what that means.”

“What do you mean Jack?”

“I mean are you going to stick with her if it’s really bad or are you going to drop her off with her Mother because if you are bring her to me? I have access to the professional help she’ll need.”

Stiffening in anger, the Doctor tersely replied, “How can you think I’d abandon Rose, never Rose. I couldn’t do that, I just couldn’t.”

Jack pressed him, “Why not Doctor, you’ve done it before? Why not Rose? What may lie ahead could try your patience and be a boring pain in the ass. You don’t know. Her whole personality could be warped by this experience. You sure you won’t tire of the wreckage left behind by this trauma?”

“What must you think of me?” the Doctor said anger and disappointment evident in his voice, “I’ve only ever left anyone behind to protect them, because they wanted to leave or they took advantage of their time with me and as for you, I explained that and I thought you were ok with it. All of these people leaving broke my hearts. How dare you suggest it was out of boredom!”

“I know you’re hurt and angry but too bad. You have to hear this. Imagine Doctor, seeing her day after day with her fear and anxiety and yes, even her terror, colouring her ability to do even the smallest routine things. And I know you, you’ll see her and blame yourself. What happened to her will become your fault and then you’ll rationalize how much better off she’ll be without you. I’m sorry to be such a bastard but I want to know if you’ll stick it out and, if not, I will take her and care for her.

.The Doctor stared at him, knowing what Jack was doing and not wanting to avoid the truth any longer. “I will never leave her Jack because I love her and she promised me her forever. And I am afraid being with me caused her to be hurt but I will never leave her.” The Doctor looked Jack directly in the eyes.

Studying him carefully Jack finally nodded. “Doc, listen to me. That girl loves you so much. She would cheerfully follow you through fire so you’ll be essential in the fight ahead. You need to tell her you love her.” Jack reached down beside his chair and handed the Doctor a file he had the TARDIS pull together. “Here, you’ll find information on trauma and it’s symptoms, the coping mechanisms people use to try and deal with it, also what you as a loved one can do to help and early warning symptoms when the afflicted person is in too deep and in danger of self harm. When you read this you’ll know your single biggest weapon is your epic love for each other. You need to tell her!”

The Doctor’s eyes shone with affection for his stalwart friend. Jack offered to deal with the authorities while the Doctor read his brief. Returning after everything had been sorted, Jack explained, “I gotta go Doc and I need you to drop me off at a specific time, if you wouldn’t mind. I got stuff going on but also Rosie needs time with you alone but when the time is right I want to see you both. Oh and I need you to fix my vortex manipulator. Life depends on it.”

“Anything I can do to help?” the Doctor asked with concern.

Not unless you’re prepared to haul out those frankly magnificent bits of yours,” Jack growled lasciviously.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but privately he was a tad pleased at the assessment.

The two friends embraced before they parted. “Fair winds Doc,” Jack said as he ran his hand over the console in farewell. 

“You too Jack and call if you need me,” replied the Doctor with a casual salute of deference to his friend. “And Jack you’re a true friend. I hope you know how much I appreciate it.”

The Doctor went to Rose’s room, slipped into bed behind her and promised himself he would tell her as soon as she woke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tells the Doctor what happened to her. Next chapter NSFW

Warm and comfortable and surrounded by the unique scent of the Doctor, Rose drifted pleasantly towards consciousness. She liked the way he smelled. As her thoughts wandered she thought he was like the Casanova of scents and smiled in her sleep at that thought snuggling towards his clean linen and vanilla spice scent. She was pushing her nose up to his neck which she often tried to do in real life just to smell him. She was so happy to be having this dream and she intended to let it help her through another day of captivity until the Doctor came for her. Despite her best efforts to stay asleep her eyes opened and she saw soft brown eyes, the Doctor’s eyes, watching her.

“I love you Rose,” the Doctor whispered brushing his lips against hers as lightly as butterfly wings.

“Best dream ever,” she murmured.

“It’s not a dream Rose Tyler. You’re home. I promise. Don’t you remember? I found you Rose and I brought you home.”

Lifting her head and pushing back her tangled locks, Rose sat up looking around and seeing she was in her room on the TARDIS. She shook her head in disbelief turning to look at the Doctor. Touching his cheek she ran her fingers through his hair to his half lidded purr of pleasure.

“Hold up, can’t be real. You said you loved me. The Doctor wouldn’t say that so I must still be dreaming!”

“Rose, I do love you and I will say it as long as it takes for you to believe I mean it. I looked for you day and night for weeks, not eating or sleeping until the old girl knocked me out and I called for you in my sleep. You answered and told me what it looked like where you were. It was my first break in trying to find you. Do you remember a dream like that?”

“Ummm, sorta but it’s kinda fuzzy cuz they drugged us a lot. We tried to fool ‘em by pretending to take the drugs so we could keep our wits about us. It didn’t always work.”

“Rose, come here. You’ve been gone so long. Please come here to me so we can talk.” 

Rose responded to his request reclining next to him looking at him shyly. He pulled her closer to him entangling their legs and whispering in her ear, “I love you Rose Tyler and I always will. It was torture thinking I’d lost you. Please, please don’t wander off anymore,” he implored cupping her face.

“Me too Doctor and I always will too,” she replied her liquid eyes full of heartfelt devotion. “I’ll try not to wander, I really will.”

Hugging her fiercely he asked, “Rose can you tell me what happened to you?”

Rose knew she had to tell him even though she didn’t want to relive it all. She could see he was blaming himself and tortured at the thought of what may have happened to her. Start at the beginning she told herself. 

“I can’t really tell you much about the first couple of days because they pretty much kept us drugged. We were groggy most of the time. Once a day we got food. Let’s just say the food was inedible and the conditions were pretty grim. I was afraid to eat the food cuz you weren’t there to tell me if it was ok. I didn’t drink the water for two days till we got to where you found me. They put us in a compound where there was running water that seemed to come from the ground. I knew I had to drink or I would die. Luckily it was pure. Two of the children died before we even got there. Their little systems couldn’t take the food and water. I tried to help them Doctor,” her breath hitched as she fought off her tears. 

“I tried, I really tried. Me and one of the others tried to comfort them but they were so little and afraid and they got too dehydrated and died.”

Softly reassuring her he wiped the tears from her face. “I’m glad you were there for them Rose. Poor little souls.”

“When I regained consciousness the first time after they took us the first thing I did was reach for my key and it was gone. I knew it was a long shot you’d find me quickly but I didn’t give up Doctor. I even told the people with me that you would come and we’d be free and the creeps who took us would be punished.”

The Doctor smiled fondly at her, squeezing her hand encouragingly. “Curious that they went for your key. I put a perception filter on it.”

“I was pretty out of it but for some reason they were scanning for time travellers. Apparently they fetch a higher price. It was the telepath, I think, that directed them to take the key,” Rose explained. “She was always hovering in the background. She was a proper pain to others and paid a lot of attention to me. I got suspicious after I realized she had a hand in taking the key so I tried to use the things you taught me to block info about the TARDIS and you being a Time Lord. Of course they discovered I was a time traveller but I worked hard to show her the vortex manipulators but it was so hard to concentrate cuz of the drugs,” she sighed as if remembering her efforts.

Although he didn’t say it, the Doctor knew this meant the telepath had been in Rose’s mind while she was drugged or groggy. That explained a lot.

“You did a terrific job Rose. The telepath didn’t know I was a Time Lord.”

Mindful of Jack’s information on trauma he watched and listened carefully to Rose for signs of avoidance or for omissions or any holes in her story. He wanted to pinpoint anything she couldn’t deal with so he could help her when the time came to face it or when her repressed memories were triggered probably by something commonplace. No matter what it took, he would not abandon her. But the weird thing was, she seemed perfectly Rose to him. He knew she was telling him what she perceived to be the truth and not only that but she was working at it, giving summaries for unimportant details and expanding her description where she thought he would want more information. He saw no signs of trauma or avoidance, no out of character expressions or mannerisms.

“Rose, how did you manage day to day?”

“Well, it was unpleasant but I got the others to agree to pool our resources. Among us we had a few credits to bribe the guy in charge of the compound to give us a blanket that we rigged up by the fresh water stream so one by one we could take a shower. Thing is we knew we were in trouble and everyone knew we were going to be sold but we did something together that made us all feel better and a little less scared.”

The Doctor cupped her cheek his eyes full of pride in her. Always trying to make things better. She was a wonderful leader. “Rose, I am so proud of you,” he whispered.

Rose smiled at him leaning across to brush her lips with his and then she continued knowing he wouldn’t rest easy until she got the whole story out.

“We put together what we had in our pockets like mints and sweets and even a chocolate bar or two so we could have a few treats for the kids. The food was marginally better because of course they were getting us ready for auction and for that reason they didn’t mind if we got showers and stuff. But then about eight days in, one of the goons came in and went for me and I fought so hard Doctor, I really did but...” Rose swallowed in painful remembrance.

The Doctors hearts squeezed painfully and his fists clenched in fury that someone had taken her, taken his bright, happy Rose. 

“Thing is Doctor, I got roughed up pretty bad yes I did and just when I thought he was going to overpower me, and, and rape me you know, the others came to my rescue throwing stones at him and dragging him off me. And then Korak lifted the guy up and threw him over the compound fence. All hell broke loose and the other goons came running and they took poor Korak away and forced us all back but not before I heard the telepath tell the goons if any of them violated me they would never be the same again,” Rose whispered tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor embraced her in relief while she cried rocking her back and forth. Rose clung to him and he just rocked her in his arms. Truth be told he cried with her that night. After a few minutes Rose wiggled from his hold.

“I’m not finished Doctor and I just want to get it out ya know?”

“Go on then my brave girl. I’m listening Rose, to every word.”

“When Korak returned he had been badly beaten and I think that the witch messed with his mind. He was such a gentle giant and kind you know, but when he came back some of the light was gone. Do you think you could help him Doctor?” 

“Rose I’m sure we could find him through the authorities. It would be my honour to try and help him.”

“Thank you Doctor,” she sighed smiling at him.

The Doctor waited but Rose seemed to be done.

After a minute or two of rubbing his thumb over the fingers of her hand he ventured a question.

“Ahh Rose what about the man about to rape you on the auction stage?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW. This is the last chapter in my story so I am interested in what you think. Thank you for reading!

“Oh that was Korak,” Rose answered with no indication of fear or distaste.

What’s going on here the Doctor wondered? Was this the indication of trauma he had been expecting to find or was something else going on? He looked at her his eyes full of worry.

“Doctor, I promise it’s not what you think. In fact you’re gonna have a laugh yeah. Let me explain.”

Rose took his hand and smiled. “So they told me and Korak we had to have sex in front of everyone during the auction and they had to be satisfied we were putting our hearts into it. I was naturally horrified but for Korak it was even worse cuz he’s gay and he spent the whole time we were there telling me about his partner back home. He didn’t think he could go through with it. They were going to drug us and give us aphrodisiacs on the day. We shared our predicament with our friends and together we hatched a plan. After some trickery and a clever substitution we avoided the aphrodisiac but not the drugs. What was amusing was how our friends developed a script for what we should do on stage, all designed to look like sex but not really be sex. Doctor you had to be there but it was absolute giggles as our fellow captives yelled instructions to us during rehearsals - grunt more, circle those hips, moan, moan, thrust, thrust and so on. Most rehearsals collapsed into laughter. Honestly I don’t think I would have made it without their friendship and support. Korak was traumatized to be so exposed but really, skimpy as they were, we were clothed at all times during rehearsals. The irony was that once that bloody witch messed with Korak he couldn’t really understand what was going on so I didn’t know what would happen. I just knew he was a gentle man, kind and willing to do anything for ya. I feel so bad that what happened to him was because he was saving me.” 

The Doctor knew she was telling the truth. He also knew that the fact she had not been raped did not change the fact she had been abducted, possibly never to be found. She had witnessed the cruel death of children and faced a host of depravities and indignities, not to mention long stretches of high anxiety and fear. If that wasn’t trauma inducing he didn’t know what was. Yet in the face of all of this she had made fast friends and relied on them to make the experience bearable. Jack was right. She was stronger than both of them put together. He also knew in his gut that Rose was going to be ok. 

He ran his fingers through her hair his hearts full of gratitude and relief that she was home. “Rose, I am grateful, so grateful, he was there to help you,” the Doctor said pulling her into his arms, “we are going to find him and I will do anything I can to help him.”

Rose put her hand on his chest to push him back so she could look in his eyes. “Doctor, now that you know the story of what happened and that it wasn’t what you feared, are you sorry you said you loved me?”

“I swear to you with all my hearts the only thing I regretted the whole time you were gone was the terrifying reality that I might lose you and you would never know how much I love you,” he said unequivocally. “Rose, let’s go to the pond. I’ll bring some nice smelling stuff to wash with and some food for you Rose. You must be starving.”

Rose squealed and threw her arms around him. “I love the pond!” 

They agreed to meet in 15 minutes at the pond. Rose ran around until she found a bikini and towel and then she raced down the corridor towards the grotto where the pond was located. The best thing about the pond was that sometimes the Doctor would join her there for no other reason than to relax and pass time with her. He usually did it when their adventures were particularly rough on her. He would even put on his trunks sometimes and float in the pond with her. He would just talk to her, answer her questions and try to make her laugh. In his own way he cared for her wellbeing despite all his responsibilities. 

The grotto itself was a glorious waterfall meant for climbing and leaping out into the air just to feel the joyous freedom as you fell into the lit aqua waters below. The Doctor hardly ever allowed himself the fun of it except if Jack was on board and then only so he could make sure Jack didn’t get too close to her. Of course Jack would tease the Doctor shamelessly until he got him to jump in and before long they would all be laughing trying to outdo each other’s jumps and dives. She loved to see him happy like that. Was he afraid of creating a memory that would haunt him later?

In Rose’s opinion, even more special than the grotto waterfall was the pond. If you followed the rock stairs up the side of the grotto there was a flat area at the top, out of sight from below, where an enchanting aquamarine pond could be found. This special spot was surrounded by glorious exotic flowers with astonishing colors and heady scents. The ground was covered in soft spongy grass and it was warmer at the pond. There was a large flat rock at one end of the pond and she liked to lay on it and listen to the falling water, smell the flowers and watch the butterflies. The Doctor didn’t let biting or stinging insects ruin this paradise but he made an exception for bees because he liked them. It was an absolutely perfect spot for a picnic.

The Doctor stopped at his room and changed into his swim trucks, grabbed a towel and special shampoo and hurried to the galley grabbing fat, luscious, strawberries, blueberries and cuddle berries from Astra 5. He brought a lovely fruit wine, some cheeses and a baguette and he was ready. Overjoyed his Rose was safe and back with him he hurried down the corridor eager to spend time with her.

When he reached her she was already in the pond floating on her back with her eyes closed.

“Doctor what a good idea,” she murmured, “I’m feeling so much better.” 

He wanted to join her so he quickly set up their meal on a table cloth close to the pond edge and filled their glasses. Then in a moment of daring he removed his swim trunks and slipped in the water. 

Moving slowly into position behind where Rose was floating he whispered in her ear, “Keep your eyes closed.” Then reaching across he gently rubbed the tip of a strawberry over her lips, watching her tongue slip between her plump lips and lick the strawberry groaning with pleasure as she pulled it in between her lips. He was fully hard before the flavor burst in her mouth. He kissed her with such longing she never wanted it to end. Feeling like a voyeur he fed her nibbles from the berry bowl and cheese plate watching her lips and tongue delicately accept his offerings. 

Reaching across and snagging the shampoo he poured some into his hand and massaged it into Rose’s hair, his long fingers soothing her scalp. It was such an erotic experience to have him massage her head as the shampoo lathered up spreading the glorious citrusy perfume around them. The experience was so arousing she felt goosebumps pebbling her flesh. He washed her hair careful to protect her eyes still closed in bliss. She heard him snap open the shampoo lid and get more. His hand slid down her body and into her bikini bottoms as he cleaned away her ordeal and took care of her, his fingers sliding between her folds and twirling around her clit, offering a promise of more to come. But the concentrated sensation caused Rose to stiffen and hold her breath. 

Again, the Doctor was at her ear whispering to her, “Let me clean you Rose.” He ran his soapy fingers between the cheeks of her bum and it made her tremble with want for him.

“Doctor,” she panted, “I want to be with you.” 

“I’ve waited so long and you’re so beautiful Rose. Just let me take care of you for a bit. Just drift sweetheart.”

The Doctor saw her nipples were erect despite the warm water knowing she was affected by the powerful pull between them. Uncovering and cupping her breast he hardened her nipples further with fingers, mouth and tongue. Sometimes it was the softest of touches and sometimes it stopped just short of pain and all the while she floated blissfully whispering his name. Rose was engulfed in shivers of sensation and she marvelled at how bloody good he was at this. Once more he whispered in her ear, “Rose is this ok? Shall I continue?” 

Keeping her eyes closed she sighed, “Oh Doctor. Please don’t stop.”

He soaped his hands again and ran them down her thighs to her feet which he massaged carefully and then he filled his hands with soap again and ran them carefully up her arms into the feminine hollows of her armpits soaping her thoroughly. Rose had never felt so clean or so loved or so aroused. It was deeply relaxing and incredibly stimulating at the same time.

Drifting down to her feet again he slipped off her bikini bottoms flinging them over his shoulder where they neatly bulls-eyed the bottle of fruit wine. Gently separating her legs, his hands around her waist he drifted her towards the flat rock, lifted her and placed her on the warm rock quite precisely so that her feminine mound was available to him but the water gently lapped at her bum. He moved forward allowing his hardness to slide between her folds, taking himself in hand and nudging her bud with his engorged head to her shivering sighs. 

“Raise your arms over your head for me Rose.” 

Leaning over her, his length sliding back and forth in her swollen, wet folds, he ran his hands over her jutting, peaked breasts drinking in the erotic image that was Rose. As the warm water lapped at her bottom he spread her legs and her folds and lapped at her erect bud with his tongue using the tip to apply pressure. Rose moaned softly her body arching in ecstasy, her head lolling from side to side begging him not to stop. Then, quite suddenly, her thighs began to tremble and she cried out to him as she came. Panting softly, coming down from her high, she turned her half lidded eyes to look at her lover now standing back in the pond watching her intently sporting a spectacular, twitching erection in need of attention. 

Slipping into the water she floated up to him, stood and wrapped her small hand around him rubbing her thumb gently around the head of his erection drawing groans of pleasure from deep in his chest. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back as she continued to stroke him, kissing his chest and nipples. Unable to resist the temptation, she bent her knees, opened her mouth and licked him and then sucked him gently rendering him helpless to prevent the forward thrust of his hips and the hiss that escaped his lips. While she stroked and sucked him she gently cupped him knowing how sensual it would feel for him being partially in the water.

“Stop!” he said, “Rose I’m about to explode. He stepped away to get control of himself. Rose stepped away too leaving him puzzled but following her glorious figure intently watching as she reached the soft bank of the pond, turned and lowered herself in the sand, spread her legs fixing him with a pleading stare. Instantly he was there kneeling in the sand, his rigid length bobbing at her entrance and she wrapped her legs around him and whispered, “Now Doctor, I want you please.”

Driving into her tight, wet heat, exquisite sensation exploded through his cock and he was lost in her. His hyperactive mind fell silent as he sought the sensation again and again impaling her, whispering his love, telling her how good she felt, how tight she was, claiming her and marking her as his. He thrust into her again and again and she clung to him crying his name and giving herself to him completely. She whispered the erotica of love with her moans and sighs telling him how good his cock felt, how she wanted him and craved his touch how beautiful she found him and that she would love him forever. Suddenly she arched and stiffened crying his name. He followed exploding into her in the best release of his lives. They collapsed in each other’s arms and they were sated and delirious. The realization hit him that he had his sweet Rose back and she was ok and she loved him and wanted him. To his surprise he actually felt relaxed and calm, content to watch Rose amused to see her foraging for food stuffing berries and cheese hungrily in her mouth. She even ripped apart the baguette and tossed him a chunk.

“Oi, don’t you lot expect cuddles and spooning and such after the big event?”

She nodded. “I’m starving,” she mumbled around the berries she stuffed in her mouth in between sips of the fruit wine.

“Energy deficit,” he explained his amusement plain on his face.

Rose saw the moment his mind was captured by something of import and she lost him as his attention was drawn away. “What is it Doctor?” she asked.

“I’m curious about something you said Rose when we were on the auction block and you first realized I had come for you. I told you I’d come to take you home with me forever and you said, ‘forever, a moment can last forever’. What did you mean Rose?”

Rose paused and gathered her thoughts wanting to explain it properly. “I had a moment of clear thinking through the haze of the drugs when it sunk in you had come for me. I looked at the face I love and knew it was a perfect moment that you know you will remember with perfect clarity for the rest of your days. I knew I would never forget the way you looked at me. If I had died at that moment, whatever atoms of my energy that remained would always remember your face and the way you looked at me. A moment can last forever.” 

Tears slipped silently down the Doctor’s face.


End file.
